The present invention relates to remotely controlled apparatus and methods for conducting unmanned inspection and testing of mechanical structures. More particularly, the invention is directed to apparatus and techniques for safely and effectively carrying out meaningful inspection and testing in zones such as the under structure of bridges which can ordinarily be reached and viewed only with great difficulty and not without substantial physical risk to personnel.
The methods and apparatus finding utility in the present invention are described generally in Maciejczak U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/466,147, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,376, and the entire disclosure of that application is hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference to the extent it is not inconsistent herewith.